


Silly Youth

by ShazzyStuff



Series: Silly Youth [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is the new kid in primary school.<br/>He makes a few enemies.<br/>And one friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apples

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here on ^•^

Nervous.  
Sherlock hadn't really felt nervous before. As he stared at the door to his classroom all he could think was that he wanted to go home. He wanted to go home, put on his pirate gear and jump around on the sofa. But no, his mummy and his brother forced him into going into going to primary school. "Just try making friends, Sherlock" his mummy had said, "you look ever so lonely."  
After a lot of fuss and kicking and groaning, his mummy had gotten him dressed and out the door.  
The assistant that had been guiding Sherlock to his classroom opened the door and he trudged in; keeping his eyes on the floor at all times.  
"Oh, another new student!" he could hear the teacher exclaim, "you must be Sherlock?"  
Sherlock gave the tiniest of nods.  
"Well, why don't you come on in and sit on the playmat?" the teacher asked. Legs moving against his will, little Sherlock walked over to where the other children were sat and settled himself down far away from the others.  
Finally allowing his gaze to lift, he glanced around at the other children. They were all staring at him. Well, all except one boy.  
Sherlock gave them all a once over. There was a girl in a lab coat - probably from the dress up box - with her mousy brown hair in pigtails. There was another girl sat beside her with frizzy black hair. Sat next to her was a boy, slightly taller, with grey hair and a childish grin. Next to him was a boy with an annoying expression on his annoying face. Sherlock could already tell that he wasn't going to like him at all.  
Farther away from them was a group of three other children. A girl with her brown hair done up in fancy waves which gave her a look of elegance, a boy with sandy blonde hair wearing trousers in an army print, and a boy leaning on him with jet black hair who was eating a bright red apple; the boy who wasn't even bothering to look at Sherlock. Sherlock recognised his expression immediately, he was bored.

Then there was one other boy. A boy who looked like he wanted to sit with the others but wasn't quite so sure about it. Sherlock could see the unease in his eyes. He glanced at his arm which was in a sling and wondered what it was that caused it. Now this particular boy was looking at Sherlock in a different way to the others. The others looked at him at the surprise of a new child walking into the class but the boy with his arm in a sling actually stared at him with pure curiosity.  
"Everybody say hello to Sherlock" said the teacher. There was a loud murmur of greetings, all except from the boy with jet black hair. "Jim, that means you too" said the teacher sternly. The boy with the black hair - called Jim - sighed and gave Sherlock a sarcastic 'hi'.  
"Sherlock, why don't you come sit a little closer?" the teacher asked nicely, "Maybe sit next to John if you like."  
Her thin and gentle hands pointed to the boy with his arm in a sling. Sherlock looked over at him again and shuffled over to sit next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock could see the girl with the pigtails pout.  
John gave Sherlock a small smile and whispered and tiny almost inaudible 'hello'. Sherlock said hello back. 

After the introductions were made the teacher had assigned them all to do a sheet of maths.  
It was fairly simple addition. Things like, "5 apples + 3 apples = _"  
John was sat on the table of four as he chewed his pencil in thought. The four sat on his table included the girl with pigtails wearing the lab coat, the boy with the sandy blonde hair and the army trousers, Sherlock and John himself. In the span of three minutes, Sherlock had already completed five sheets of work. John stared in amazement then frowned at his own sheet. He was only on the second. "That's amazing" John whispered to Sherlock, who happened to be sat right next to him. Sherlock felt his cheeks heat up. All he could could say was a small, "uh..."  
The girl opposite Sherlock with the pigtails leaned forward. "Hi, I'm Molly."  
Little Sherlock glanced up from his work, "hello Molly."  
"You're very smart. There's only one boy in our class who's done that much work before" said Molly. Without much thought, Sherlock's eyes drifted across the classroom over to where the boy with jet black hair sat on his own at a table.  
"Yup, that's right, Jim" said Molly. The boy in the army trousers twitched slightly. Molly continued on speaking, "Jim may be smart, but he is really mean."  
The boy in the army trousers twitched again. "You mustn't mind him though, just try and stay out of his way-"  
"Shut up!" growled the boy in the army trousers.  
Molly frowned, "That's not a very nice thing to say, Sebastian."  
Sebastian huffed and picked up his paper and pencil. With little stomps he made his way over to Jim and sat next to him.

John watched curiously then said, "Sebastian likes Jim a lot."  
"I don't know why though" Molly chipped in, "Jim treats Sebastian like a slave."  
Sherlock stared as Sebastian whispered in Jim's ear. Jim looked up and turned his head directly at Sherlock. For a moment their eyes just boar into one another before Jim turned back to his work. Sebastian then went to peck Jim on the cheek but Jim pushed him off of his chair. Surprisingly, Sebastian laughed.

"Jim, that wasn't very nice at all now, was it?" the teacher said from her desk. Jim rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. The teacher sighed then glanced at the clock.  
"Oh, is it that time already?" she exclaimed, "Okay children, put away your pencils and we can go outside to play."


	2. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock likes playing pirates.  
> He likes it even better when playing it with John.

Sherlock watched closely as the other children ran about the playground. He could see Molly and the other girl with the fancy hair playing with dolls. Molly's dolls seemed to be having a nice chat over a cup of tea whilst for some reason the girl with the fancy hair's dolls were butt naked. For whatever reasons, Sherlock did not know. The boy with grey hair - who Molly said was called Greg - was running around playing cops and robbers with the boy with the annoying face and the girl with frizzy hair. Over on the far side of the playground Sherlock could see Jim ordering Sebastian around like a slave - forcing him to make him a cup of tea. However, Sebastian seemed to be smiling as he did so; almost as if it were a privilege. 

As for John, he just sat with Sherlock. John didn't really fancy playing with dolls or ordering people around. He would've played cops and robbers with Greg but he was too nervous of hurting his wrist. Over in the juniors playground, Sherlock saw a girl who looked older than him and John by a couple of years. She also had a face rather similar to John's. And speak of the devil, John saw her too and waved his good hand at her yelling, "hello Harry!"  
"Hey John!" she called back. Her friend then pulled her away and Harry smiled apologetically before disappearing.  
Sherlock thought for a moment. "Sister" he concluded.  
"Yup" grinned John. Sherlock nodded and went back to staring at the other children. John would have too but he had to admit that watching the others got rather boring.  
"What do you want to play?" he asked with a smile.  
Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise, "You want to play with me?"  
John nodded quickly. Sherlock felt a little smile slip through. "You choose what to play" said Sherlock.  
John shook his head, "nuh-uh. You're new here, you get to choose."  
Sherlock felt himself flush up with pleasure as he announced, "Pirates!"  
John grinned and told Sherlock to wait where he was. He ran off inside and just when Sherlock thought John wasn't coming back he sprinted back out again. His good arm was full of dress up clothes, eye patches and he held a tricorne. On his head was a red bandana. "Ta-da~" he announced. Sherlock grinned as John plonked the tricorne on his head; it rested nicely on his brown curls as if it had always belonged there. Sherlock tied an eyepatch around his head and pulled on a dark blue coat and wielded a sword. 'Now this is perfect' he thought. He looked back at John and noticed him struggling with the eyepatch. "Here" said Sherlock, smiling a little as he reached forward. He grabbed the loose ends of the eyepatch and tied them around John's head which was slowly getting redder and redder. Sherlock handed John a sword and hopped up on the bench.

Before he knew it, Sherlock was in his own little world. They were sailing the seas with him at the wheel. He saw an island not very far away and shouted "land ho!"  
He pulled the ship up near the island and John lowered the anchor. "Yargh!" exclaimed Sherlock, "there be treasure to find-"  
"What are you doing?" said a drawling voice. Sherlock's imagination faltered as if someone had just flicked off the switch. He turned and saw Jim staring up at him with a smirk on his face. Sebastian was standing next to him with a frown.  
"Playing pirates" said Sherlock defensively.  
"Pirates, is it?" said Jim. His smirk quickly turned into a grin. He grabbed John's good arm and pulled him off of the bench - or as it was to Sherlock, the ship.  
"H-hey!" stammered John.  
"Well in this case, I'm taking your crew member hostage" laughed Jim.  
"Let him go" Sherlock said in a low voice.  
"Or what?" threatened Jim, his other arm sneaking to John's bad one. John gasped  
"Stop it!" said Sherlock, rummaging around in his pocket. Jim watched him curiously and his eyes sparkles as he saw a glint of something shiny. Sherlock had produced a 5p from his pocket.  
Holding it out in his hand, he offered it to Jim. "Trade" he said. Jim thought for a moment and then nodded, taking the 5p and handing back John.

John sniffled as Jim sauntered away. He clung to Sherlock's arm who hugged him back protectively.

***

"John?"  
John blinked and shifted his gaze off of Sherlock to look at Molly who had called his name. At the moment he was in the labs working on a case with Sherlock but he'd gotten a little distracted.  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Molly  
John smiled fondly and went back to tapping away at his keyboard. "Oh, nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand finally finished.


End file.
